Vector Manipulation
Power to manipulate the vectors of matter and energy. Sub-power of Physics Manipulation. Variation of Velocity Manipulation. Also Called * Direction Manipulation * Redirection Manipulation * Refraction Manipulation * Regokinesis Capabilities The user can change the magnitude and direction (vector) of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of preexisting vectors. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, because technically speaking the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. Since nearly everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Absolute Defense" that prevents the user from being harmed, among many other possibilities. Applications * Absolute Constant Velocity * Absolute Defense ** Chronolock by redirecting teleportation and time flow vectors. * Acceleration * Aversion Field * Centrifugal Force Manipulation * Deflection * Flight by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. * Gravity Manipulation * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Inertia Negation * Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. * Power Reflection * Quantum Manipulation by manipulating vectors at atomic and subatomic scale. ** Space-Time Distortion/Rift by using vectors to distort the continuum. * Sound Manipulation * Tactile Telekinesis * Telekinetic Regeneration by continue the normal flow of blood despite injuries and closing open wounds. * Velocity Manipulation * Vibration Emission * Wind Manipulation ** Plasma Manipulation by redirecting and compressing wind. ** Razor Wind Associations * Distortion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Momentum Manipulation * Physical Force Manipulation * Reflection Manipulation * Remote Motion Manipulation * Telekinesis * Trajectory Manipulation Limitations * May have limited range, including physical contact. * May be limited to affecting only physical matter or energy. * If the user's version of this power is calculation-based, Enhanced Intelligence may be required. * If the user does not possess Enhanced Endurance, they may be defeated from exhaustion and attrition of constant calculations to use their power. * Users may be limited to controlling certain amount of vectors at a time (e.g can only manipulating gravity vector), and therefore being distracted with one task may leave them open for an attack. * Vulnerable to powers that do not have vectors. ** Attacks of/from a different dimension — Dimensional Slicing or Remote Teleportation being examples — may bypass the "Ultimate Defense" unless the user can manipulate vectors of different dimensions as well. ** Conceptual, Magic and Mental Attacks that forgoes vector movement can bypass defense. ** May be vulnerable to instantaneous attacks. * If the user's ability is automatic and set on deflecting all strikes at all times, the opponent can take advantage by attacking, and then quickly pulling away just before contact. This will have the "reverse vector" to reverse the pulling away, allowing the opponent to punch the user, which in fact can increase the power of the punch, thus bypassing the "absolute defense". * If user does not possess Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence, they will become vulnerable to Deoxygenation. Known Users Manga/Anime * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun/A Certain Scientific Accelerator) * Rensa (A Certain Magical Index) * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Sale and Kraft Work (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Deep Snow (Rave Master) * Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) Video Games * Vector (Valkyrie Crusade) Western Comics * Vector (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Accelerator_Awakens.jpg|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) using the active power of his Vector Transformation for many versatile purposes, and can even understand unknown or strange laws hitherto unknown to him and making use of it. File:Father_Redirects_Attack.png|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) controlling the vector of flames to gather it into a ball, and then redirecting it towards the enemy at faster speed and force. File:Sale_and_Kraft_Work_Controlling_Kinetic_Vector.png|Sale and Kraft Work (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can control the kinetic vector of objects, such as stopping bullets in midair or redirecting them, and even prevent someone from moving their fingers. File:Deep_Snow_Using_Zero_Stream.png|Deep Snow (Rave Master) using the Zero Stream to control the flow of anything that moves, such as rain, wind and bloodstreams, creating many styles of damage. File:Vector_plate.jpg|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) using her Vector Plate to direct all things with incredible force, such as boosting the force of her kick or moving at tremendous speeds. File:Vector_arrow.jpg|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) manifesting her Vector Arrows for physical direct attacks.v File:Vector_H.png|Vector (Valkyrie Crusade) can control vectors, living up to her name. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Rare power